Somehow my love
by CutePoison
Summary: A Supernatural MiSa love story Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

SARA

Sara wiped at her tear filled eyes bringing the loaded syringe into focus.

She knew this wasn't the answer she was truly seeking, that it was just an alternative to the real answer. But the real answer was running for his life right now, and she knew she was probably the furthest thing from his genius mind.

She squeezed her eyes closed as the words he had spoken came rushing back.

"Wait for me Sara, it won't always be like this"…

She couldn't believe she had been so gullible! That she could fall for another man who simply wanted to use her for their own means. And then there was the fact that she had believed in him after all of the lies men had told her in her life.

Not to mention her career, it was over...and what about the legal ramifications of helping Michael and Lincoln escape?

She took a deep breath as the Morphine called to her. She knew she was forever a junkie. There had never been a tough time in her life where she hadn't heard its cajoling voice speak to her, begging her to weaken just enough to fall.

And now was that time. The call was loud and clear. But she was only giving into it as a means to end this; to end this so called life she had been living. She was only a step away. All she had to do was slide the needle home and push…

MICHAEL

Michael looked behind him. The noise of the Co's footfalls steadily being drowned out as the sound of the train grew louder.

He felt his brother's hand on his arm and then Linc headed towards the railroad tracks, with Michael following behind.

Michael watched as his brother, Abruzzi and C-Note cut across the tracks, the train almost crushing them as they barely made it to safety. And then he glanced to Sucre. His friend jumped into the open train. But Michael wasn't so lucky.

He was grabbing onto the side to pull himself up and into the train when the bullet from Bellick's shotgun slammed into him...He felt himself falling to the ground into the dirt. He looked to the sky and...

SARA

Sara felt herself floating. She had used the whole syringe, plenty to get the job done and yet she was still here wasn't she?

She could still feel her body.She tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't cooperate.

She heard a low moan and knew that it must have issued from her own lips; she was the only one there.

She felt herself slipping further, the feeling one of calm and relief. It would all be over soon...

MICHAEL

Michael closed his eyes as his world swam. He felt the numbness spreading through him from his back down through his legs. He couldn't move his lower body at all.

He brought a hand up to his face and found it wet, with sweat or tears, he wasn't sure. The sky was so blue.

As he gazed into it he thought he heard someone calling his name...

SARA

"Michael", Sara whispered.

And she could see him off in the distance, the sky so blue above them... almost as blue as his eyes, she told herself.

"Michael"? She said louder her voice sounding urgent in the stillness.

Where were they, why was she here with Michael? He had left her hadn't he?

She watched as his head jerked around seeking her out. He didn't seem to see her, but she knew he could hear her.

"Sara? Where are you"? He shouted his voice echoing in  
the vast emptiness that surrounded them.

Sara pushed forward her feet moving, but making no progress.

"I'm here Michael"! She bellowed her heart racing with anxiety.

She wasn't exactly sure where here was, but it was like nowhere she had ever been before.

"Michael"! She felt panic rise as his form disappeared briefly.

Why couldn't she reach him?

"Sara"!

She heard his voice sounding closer this time and then he was standing a few feet away.

"Michael I can't come to you"! She said frantically as her feet moved, but brought her no closer to him.

"Keep speaking, Sara, I'll come to you"! He shouted; his voice louder in his close proximity.

"Michael, I'm so scared. I need you, please"! She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sara, I'm here", he said as his hand fell softly on hers.

Sara clutched his hand tightly, and then threw herself into his arms. He pulled her close his warm arms making her feel a safety she wasn't sure she was deserving of.

"Sara, what's happening"? He said and she felt his breath caress her hair.

"I don't know, Michael. All I know is that I was in my apartment and now"... She looked into his confused eyes and watched them clear.

"I was running... I remember the train...I was...and then the blast... I heard a shotgun blast and then I was falling".

He looked at her, his eyes grim.

She returned his stare with terrified eyes.

"I was... Oh, God...I think I overdosed, Michael...Morphine", she spoke softly, and broke eye contact as the shame at what she had done fell upon her. She didn't want him to think her so weak.

"Sara, no. Why"? He asked his fingers under her chin as he lifted her tear streaked face to meet his apologetic eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this, Michael", she said and went to step away, but her fear of losing sight of him kept her anchored.

"Please don't ask me to explain right now. I can't".

Michael nodded.

He reached for her hand and she grabbed on tight.

He turned in a tight circle taking in their surroundings. There was nothing but vast blue sky and the ground beneath them.

"Where are we Michael"? She asked, but she thought she knew the answer or at least some of it.

"We're dead aren't we"? She whispered softly her voice carrying on the light breeze.

Michael looked up at her, his eyes the most serious she had ever seen them.

"Come on", he said softly and pulling her along he started to move.

They had walked a while with no change in their surroundings when Michael stopped.

He looked around as if listening for something.

"What"... Sara began, but he shushed her.

And then she heard it too. It was a low howling sound.

"What is that"? She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know", Michael said softly.

The noise was getting louder as it drew near.

"But let's not stick around to find out… Come on". He said pulling her more urgently along.

They walked quickly, but the sound was gaining on them.

"Run, Sara"! Michael said loudly to be heard over the howling noise that was suddenly upon them.

Sara felt her hand being ripped from his, and her body being thrown skyward.

She spun in a tight circle and then she was slammed down.

"Michael"! She heard herself scream.

She sat up gasping for air.

Sara looked around at the tubes and machines surrounding her, her breath hitching painfully in her chest. Her throat was so dry and scratchy. She swallowed several times, each attempt to bring saliva to her parched throat painful.

She frantically pushed the nurse call button over and over.

A nurse rushed in immediately.

"Dr. Tancredi, you're awake"!

Sara looked at her with frantic eyes.

"Michael Scofield... Tell me what you know about him, please"? She begged.

The nurse shook her head.

"Please"! Sara said pleadingly. "I have to know"!

The nurse looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"He was brought in DOA five days ago. I'm sorry, Dr. Tancredi".

Sara sunk back against the pillows.

"No... Noooo"! She screamed.

"I have to go back!!! I have to go back"!!!!

Sara felt her body being held down and the soft sting as a needle took her under.

(Two weeks later)

Sara wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at her tired reflection.

She hadn't been sleeping much. And when she did sleep her dreams were filled with the stark blue sky of a vast land.

In the dreams she was always searching, searching for Michael. She would look tirelessly for him, calling his name. But she could never find him.

The recurring dream left her tired each morning and the dark circles under her eyes were darkening with each passing dawn.

She spent her waking hours feeling misplaced. And she missed Michael so much it was a constant ache.

She was mechanically brushing her teeth when she saw him.

Michael was in the mirror!

She blinked, her toothbrush slipping unnoticed from her shaking fingers and clattering into the sink.

She scrubbed at the remaining steam, her mind spinning.

How could this be? How could she be seeing this?

She pounded on the glass, the sides of her fists sliding along its misty surface.

"Michael"! She screamed.

In the mirror his head jerked forward. She could see his mouth moving, but his words couldn't break through the silence.

"Michael"! She screamed again, fists pounding harder into the unyielding glass.

He was coming closer, so she screamed again. Her fists pounding; pounding to be heard.

She felt the glass crack and break beneath her fists but she kept on pounding, her face red as the tears fell down her scorched cheeks.

"Michael"! She screamed again her mind almost breaking along with the shards of glass falling into the sink.

She finally stopped and grabbed at the sink to keep from falling.

She was shaking as the sobs tore through her leaving her heaving as she gasped for air. She was having another panic attack she realized.

She brought her bloody hands up and through her still wet hair and clutched her head in her hands.

The image of Michael was gone from the small fragments that remained of the mirror.

She sunk to the floor her legs no longer capable of supporting her, and began to rock.


	2. Chapter 2

"When will she come out of this"? Frank Tancredi asked.

His concern for his daughter was evident in the grimness of his expression as he listened to Sara's doctor explain that Sara could wake up at any time or remain locked inside herself, that there was no set time for these things.

Frank had just arrived at the hospital, his plane having just landed at Chicago O'Hare International Airport.

He had been in Tokyo when he received the call from Katie earlier in the day, at which time Katie had told him in a caring, yet professional manner the state in which she had found Sara.

In their brief conversation, Katie had also informed him that she had dialed 911 and that Sara wasn't in any apparent physical danger; that she was fine aside from some rather deep cuts on her hands and wrists.

What worried Katie was the fact that Sara wasn't responding to any outside stimuli. Katie had voiced her concerns that Sara was in a catatonic state. Katie's medical knowledge had since been confirmed. Sara was in a catatonic state due to some trauma.

"What trauma"? Frank now asked the doctor assigned to Sara's case.

Dr. Nichols looked at him blankly.

"I'm afraid we don't know Sir. And until Sara comes out of it your guess is as good as mine. She appears to have repeatedly pounded the glass of her bathroom mirror".

Frank nodded and waved his hand to indicate that he already knew these details.

What he wanted from this doctor was the reassurance that his only child would awaken from this and come back to him; what he wanted was to know what had caused this in the first place.

He looked away from the doctor as he spewed his medical jargon and focused on his little girl's face.

Sara, who had sat alone and unattended in a cold dark bathroom for hours, was now sitting, clean and dressed in a white robe and soft pajamas, the cuts on her hands and wrists wrapped in bandages.

Frank stared at her blank, but beautiful features.

He wished he knew what, if anything she was thinking.

Where are you hiding this time Sara? He asked silently.

SARA

Sara sat in a still position seeing nothing in the white antiseptic room before her.

In fact she was completely removed from the outside world entirely; feeling nothing as her father's hand reached to enclose her much smaller one in his own much larger hand.

She heard nothing as he began to speak to her, begging her to come back to him... begging her to come home.

"Michael"! She screamed.

"Where are you? Please, Michael"!

Sara moved along, the breeze blowing through her damp hair.

She had been searching for him for what seemed like hours, but it couldn't have been that long, could it? Her hair was still damp from the shower.

The shower... Suddenly she felt her body becoming lighter, and when she raised her hand in front of her face she could see the vast blue sky through her transparent skin.

She took a deep breath. What was happening to her?

"Michael"! She called again more desperate then ever before as she sped up her pace.

She was suddenly aware that she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet; and the wind was no longer touching her. She looked at her palm and it was even more transparent. She heard a voice speaking, calling to her faintly.

And then she saw him up ahead, and it grounded her, the smooth dirt once more solid against her bare feet; the wind dancing lightly across her skin.

He was facing away from her, but she would know that stance anywhere; she would know Michael anywhere.

"Michael"! She heard the word leave her lips, and then he was turning.

Sara stopped suddenly, her heart pounding so loudly she almost didn't hear the howling that began to tear across the barren land.

Michael's eyes met hers and then he was running to her, his fingers finding hers in a desperate grasp.

There was no time for words as he pulled her along with him. She felt his finger's tighten even more as they raced against the invisible force that had once before taken her from him.

"Close your eyes, Sara"! He shouted to be heard.  
"What"? She screamed as the howling grew louder.

"Close your eyes and hold onto me"! He said, his lips so close to her ear that his words tore painfully through her head leaving behind them a dull ache.

But she did as he asked; she closed her eyes and held on to him.

An intense heat rushed through her and then the howling was gone.

Sara opened her eyes with a gasp. The land before them was surreal to say the least.

She let her eyes roam across the fields, her senses alive to the beauty of the thousands upon thousands of red origami roses.

She reached a hand to touch the many folds and creases of the beautiful red flowers. And then with the smile of a mystified child, she looked to find Michael's smiling eyes.

"Where are we, Michael"? She asked as she pulled an origami from it's branches and brought it's sweet fragrance to her nose.

"We're somewhere safe for now Sara", He said softly.

"Come on".

Sara looked ahead to see a small pond. She tucked the origami into the pocket of her robe and took Michael's hand.

He led her to a small clearing near the pond, and then motioned for her to sit beside him along its smooth shore.

When they were both seated he turned to her and Sara could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sara, you shouldn't be here", he spoke quietly.

"This place is not for the living... I'm not even sure how it is that your here", he said, rubbing a hand along his closely cropped head in the idiosyncrasy Sara remembered from their days together at Fox River.

It was something she had seen him do often, especially when he was confused or upset.

Sara reached and stilled his hand, bringing it to her lips. He met her eyes as she placed his palm against the soft skin of her cheek.

"I need to be here, Michael", she whispered.

"I need to be here with you. It's where I belong".

Michael shook his head, "No, Sara. It's not your time. That's why you were sent back... That's why they were coming again", he said attempting to explain the howling noise.

"But you saved me from them... Why Michael? If I'm not supposed to be here, then why save me and bring me to this place"? She said sweeping her hand along to indicate the beautiful field of roses she had no doubt he had somehow fashioned just for her.

Michael smiled sadly. "I was sent here to warn you, Sara".

"Warn me about what, Michael? That this beautiful place is here; that you're here waiting for me"? She said shaking her head.

"I have nothing back there, Michael. Please don't tell me to go back there".

Michael stroked her cheek with his thumb. "It's not that simple Sara. You can't stay...It's not your time. There are rules that can't be broken".

Sara shook her head, "I don't care about the rules, Michael! I can't live without you...I can't think... I can't... You're all I think about! And it hurts so much"! She said her eyes filling with tears.

He reached and brushed them gently away with his thumbs as they rolled down her cheeks. And then she was in his arms. He brought his mouth to her lips and his sweetness filled her.

She felt a tingle start at her neck and spread through her, touching all of her nerve endings, leaving them alive with a need she had never thought possible. She felt his lips part for her tongue and delved into the warmth of his mouth.

She told herself this was what heaven tasted like as his tongue dipped into her eager mouth.

And then his hands gentle but insistent eased her back onto the soft ground. His body melded to hers and her breath left her as his fingers danced across her skin.

But then he was pulling away.

"No, please, Michael", she said reaching for him.

But he moved away as if afraid he would be tempted. "We can't Sara. Not here", he said with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"But why, I don't understand any of this, Michael! If I can't stay here with you, why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back"?! She said her eyes red from the tears that raced down her cheeks.

Michael looked at her, her pain reflected in his sad blue eyes. He shook his head. "I don't have all of the answers, Sara".

Sara laughed through her tears. "That's a first, Michael, you not having the answers".

Michael smiled softly. "I'm not Superman, Sara".

Sara nodded and wiped at her tears. "Yeah, but you're close".

Michael laughed sadly... "Not even".

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

But then the silence was broken.

They both heard the howling at the same time. Sara's terrified eyes met his.

"It's okay Sara. It's just time for you to go home", he spoke with a calm sadness. "It's time for you to move on with your life".

"Come home to me Sara". Her father's voice broke through. She gasped and fell forward in her chair. She could hear he father's frantic voice calling for a doctor.

Sara sat forward and took in her surroundings.

She then closed her eyes tightly as they filled with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

(Two months later)

Sara took a deep breath and stepped into her immaculate bathroom.

Of course her father had taken care of the clean up, and when she stepped in front of the sink her reflection was bright and clear in the new mirror that had replaced the old shattered one.

She stared at her image for a few moments hoping to see a set of blue eyes that she knew wouldn't appear. She had suffered a mental break down, or at least that was the explanation given by the numerous doctors her father had brought in.

And the dreams had stopped, yes, immediately after she had come out of her catatonic state, if that was indeed what it had been. To Sara it had seemed real; Michael had seemed real. She still remembered it as if it were only yesterday.

But Sara had fought with them and herself on this for far too long. Finally she had told them what they wanted to hear even though she was unsure of her own beliefs on the matter. Yes, despite her still troubled thoughts she had told them she understood; that she would take the antidepressants as prescribed. She just wanted to go home. She was tired of the constant poking and prodding; the intrusive daily question of how are we today, Dr. Tancredi? But now that she was here, she wasn't so sure. Maybe she had made a mistake coming home so soon? She felt the walls closing in on her and took a deep breath, telling herself she was fine.

"I'm fine" she repeated softly to her reflection. "I'm fine".

She watched the anxiety leave her features.

After a few more deep breaths she sighed softly and left the bathroom.

She was placing her empty suitcase in the closet when she saw the plastic bag lying on the floor. It was a bag from the hospital she had first been admitted to after her break down. She fished it out and set it on the bed. Her father must have brought this here, she figured.

Shortly after awakening he had insisted she be moved to a private facility; someplace she could heal. So within the hour Sara had been dressed and on her way, leaving behind the contents of this bag apparently.

She dumped it onto the bed and stared at the robe and pajamas. And then reaching gingerly she slid a hand into the pocket. She felt her breath leave her as her fingers froze against the small folds of the paper flower.

And then reminding herself to breath, she pulled her hand out. She stared at what couldn't possibly be; what the doctors said couldn't possibly be and then brought the small flower to her nose.

She closed her eyes as its fragrance filled her senses, reminding her of the many thousands of flowers in the field of roses she had visited with Michael.

Sara stood like that for some time and then opened her eyes half expecting the rose to be gone, but it still remained, clutched gently in her hand.

"It was real", she whispered softly. "It was real".


	4. Chapter 4

Sara's life had changed quite a bit over the past two years; she had a new job, a new apartment and finally after 2 medicated years she was free of the anti-depressants her doctor had prescribed.

Yes, to all outside appearances Sara had moved on with her life. She had even been on some blind dates set up by the few close friends she had managed to hold onto throughout the tough years that had followed the escape at Fox River; one tended to find out who their real friends were after such an ordeal. Of course Sara always made up some excuse to avoid a second date; always finding some imaginary thing wrong with the men she was set up with. When in all actuality most if not all had seemed like great guys, the only thing wrong with them being that they were not Michael.

She ran a finger lightly over the rose she now held lovingly in her hand; the rose she had found nestled in the pocket of her bathrobe 2 years prior.

She brought it to her nose, but the fragrance had long since died leaving it a mere paper rose. But it would never be such a simple thing to Sara. To Sara it was proof that Michael was somewhere waiting for her.

Sara sighed and tucked the flower back into the drawer of her vanity table. She then picked up a brush and stroked it through her long red hair, her eyes searching the mirror for something; someone who was no longer there. Sighing again she stood up and made her way to the door.  
She didn't want to be late for dinner. Her father would be waiting for her at the restaurant. She turned the light off and closed the door behind her leaving the beautiful blue eyes looking out of the mirror alone in the darkened room.

Sara dashed out into the rain soaked night her umbrella threatening to flip inside out as the wind tried to tear it from her clutching hands. Cursing the dreaded weather, she pulled open the car door only to have it yanked out of her hand and thrown wide.  
She quickly shut the umbrella and climbed in slamming the door shut against the elements.

She pushed her dripping hair out of her eyes and looked out at the torrential down pour. It seemed that the Chicago sky had opened up and all of the angels were crying. She found the old saying she had learned from her mother somehow comforting and smiled despite the chill of her wet clothing.

She cranked on the heat, but cold air shot out instead. She sighed and put it on defrost trying to clear the condensation.

She was definitely going to be late for dinner if she didn't get a move on soon. Her relationship with her father had improved greatly over the past two years, leaving them closer than they had been in years and Sara had come to enjoy their weekly dinner out together. In fact it had become the high point of her week making her wish her father wasn't so terribly busy. But he still made time for her these days and that was a great improvement on the past.

She reached and swiped her palm over the inside glass trying to see the dreary night sky. Then telling herself that was about as good as it was going to get she put the car in gear and pulled out onto the road.

Sara sat hunched over the steering wheel her knuckles white. She knew this was foolish. She could have just canceled on her father, he would have understood. But the truth was she had been looking forward to this dinner and the thought of another lonely night in front of the TV with takeout Chinese had been too depressing to ponder. So here she sat cursing the weather and her own stupidity as she tried to maneuver through what had to be the worst thunderstorm that had hit Chicago in a while.

She peered into the curtain of rain that pelted the windshield, as lightening lit the dark sky. She felt the car slide, her tires hydroplaning as she hit the water that pooled in puddles alongside the road. Her knuckles whitened more as her grip tightened on the steering wheel. She was taking a tight curve when…..

Sara opened her eyes and gazed at the wet night. The rain had ended and she was…Where was she? She looked about her, her mind speaking to her frantically as her eyes took in her smashed car and the offending tree in front of it. There was steam coming from under the hood and the windshield was broken out. 

She ran her hands carefully over her body and took a deep breath.  
Nothing appeared to be broken or bleeding. But how had she gotten outside the car? She had been wearing a seat belt hadn't she? Would she have been foolish enough to be out driving in such a storm without wearing her seat belt?

Sara pushed her hands through her hair trying to remember. But things were getting fuzzy. Where had she been on her way to? She turned in a circle to better take in her surroundings, and realized she didn't recognize any of the terrain.

Sara stepped away from the car and made her way cautiously into the dark night. Surely there was a road somewhere up ahead she told herself. After all if I drove off a road it has to be here somewhere, doesn't it?

She was climbing the small hill her car had apparently plummeted down when she saw him outlined against the night sky. She squinted to make out the man's features only knowing it was a man by his build.

"Hello"? She said loudly and tried to quicken her pace.

The man looked in her direction and moved towards her.

Sara was only a few steps away when his hood fell back and his red eyes leaped out of the darkness at her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sara took a step back as the man stepped closer.

"Sara, it's me", he spoke softly as the red light faded from his eyes. Sara froze as her heart leapt into her throat.

"Michael"? She asked, the image of the burning red eyes still seared into her retinas.

She watched him move closer.

"It's me, Sara", he repeated as he came to stand in front of her.

"Michael… I don't understand…Where are we"? She said and the panic in her voice did not escape her.

She was terrified. She could feel a heat coming off of Michael, a searing heat that left her feeling drained.

He reached to stroke her cheek. "Its okay, Sara… Everything's going to be perfect now… We can be together now… just like you always wanted. All you have to do is take my hand".

Sara was lifting her hand to comply when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Sara, don't"!

Sara's head whipped around, her astonished eyes unbelieving of what she was seeing.

"Michael"? She said in confusion.

She whipped her head back around to the first Michael. Was she seeing things? How could there be two of them? She took a step sideways and held up her hands as the second Michael stepped closer.

"Don't come any closer, either of you, please", she begged frantically her fear growing by the second.

The two Michaels were facing each other.

"Leave her alone Dimitri", the second Michael said calmly his jaw tightening, as a blue light began to surround him.

Sara stumbled and almost fell in her attempt to get away from them. But the two men seemed not to notice as they approached each other.

"Or what, Michael? What are you gonna do about it if I don't? You're gonna save her, now? Is that it"? The one called Dimitri sneered, as his eyes took on their red glow and then began to spread until it engulfed his entire being.

Sara's head whipped from one man to the other as she watched this exchange.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do", Michael said and stepped closer.

Dimitri's sneer turned colder, more menacing. "She has a debt to pay, Michael you know how these things work".

Michael shook his head.

"No, she has no debt, you know this was an accident…she didn't do this to herself, not this time", Michael countered.

Dimitri grinned.

"A mere technicality, Mike. You know how I love to skip over the legal mumbo jumbo. I think she will fit in nicely…you know where", he said grinning as he tilted his head towards the earth.

Sara felt her panic rising. What was this exactly? Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing? She took yet another step back her attention never leaving Dimitri. He was changing before her astonished yet terrified eyes. Sara watched as great wings unfolded from his shoulders and his short hair fell long about his shoulders, a color as black as soot. She fought a scream as his face took on angular planes and a hollowness that would have implied a terrible illness if not for the cruelty etched there.

Sara gasped and stumbled to the ground in her frantic efforts to put some space between herself and this monstrosity.

Michael's head whipped around, his attention drawn by her fall giving Dimitri just the oppertunity he had been waiting for. Grinning eviliy he seized the moment, raising a glowing red hand. Sara's hand flew to her mouth almost blocking the terrified scream that issued from her mouth, as a bolt of red light with what looked like motes of glowing steel shot out of his palm and hit Michael square in the chest.

Sara screamed again as Michael flew back and landed somewhere out of sight. When she looked to Dimitri again he was standing just in front of her.

She then watched in horror as his dark wings grew larger and he bent towards her with his hand open in silent offering.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara scooted back from the dark winged man, her fear mounting. She could see flames dancing in his eyes as he grinned down at her.

"Michael"! She screamed, looking about for any sign of him.

Oh, God was Michael gone…had this creature somehow killed him? She put her arms up over her head shielding herself from Dimitri as best she could. She felt his molten fingers close over her wrist as he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, but instead of the heat she would have expected she felt an intense cold penetrating through her skin and down into the bone where it began to spread leaving her unable to move.

Dimitri released her and Sara gasped. She couldn't breathe…she tried to pull in air, but her lungs felt stuffed; her throat closing against the disabling cold that filled her entire body, leaving her helpless.

"Michael", she struggled to voice, but it came out barely a whisper as she stood immobilized. And then he was there.

"Sara, its okay…you don't need air…you don't need to breathe. Just push it out…push out the cold", Michael's soothing voice tried to calm her.

She didn't need air, what was he talking about? She didn't need to breathe? How was she to push out the cold if she couldn't breathe? She felt the cold fingers deep in her chest; deep in her lungs. Her eyes moved from Michael to Dimitri's horrible smiling face, and then she understood.

She closed her eyes, amazed that she was able to do so. And she pushed.; she let go of the of the voice telling her she needed air…that she needed to breathe to live and she concentrated on the arctic hold gripping her and she pushed with everything she had.

The grip tightened for a moment and then a horrible wet ripping sound filled her ears and she felt a small amount of warmth on her right hand. She opened her eyes and closed her fingers tightly over Michael's hand as her body flooded with warmth.

Sara gasped in air she no longer needed, her eyes moving quickly back to Dimitri. He was no longer smiling.

"I'm taking her out of here, Dimitri", Michael spoke firmly.

"I'm taking Sara with me where she belongs".

Dimitri laughed, "I don't think so", he looked around them with a smirk …"Unless you brought an army…and I only see you…pathetic…weak…hopeless you".

Sara saw Michael's jaw tighten. He released her hand.

"Step back Sara", he said softly placing his arm across he chest and pushing her behind him.

Sara moved back from them, her eyes never leaving the two as they faced off. Michael began to glow a brilliant blue, while the red glow of Dimitri intensified tenfold almost blinding her.

Sara's mouth dropped open as the claws dipped down from Dimitri's fingers; great talons meant for ripping and shredding. But then his glow vanished, leaving Sara temporarily confused.

She knew Michael understood when his own blue glow left him and he was once more just Michael; the man she loved. She watched as the two men circled one another, their body's strung tight. She knew what this was. She wanted to close her eyes, but forced them to stay open. And then the first blow was struck. She felt the scream leave her throat as the giant talon ripped into Michael leaving his shirt tattered.

Michael winced and reached to pull the torn shirt away leaving his tattooed chest bare. Sara could see light escaping his torn flesh. And then something else: At first she thought she was imagining things; that the light was playing tricks on her, but then she saw Dimitri's reaction. He was staring at Michael as well.

Sara watched in awe as the images of Michael's tattoo began to twist and shift. She watched them leave his skin and begin to dance around him in a furious whirl of ink. She gasped as the images took shape with no skin as their palate and came to stand beside Michael, a demon and an angel; his army.

Dimitri took a step back, a look of surprise on his ugly face.

"The ink, who bestowed such a power unto you"? He questioned bravely.

But Sara could hear the fear in his voice. Michael looked to the being on his left and then to his right; his gaze finally making its way back to Dimitri.

"I am taking Sara with me, Dimitri…don't fight it… if you come up against me…you'll lose every time", Michael spoke with authority.

And then Sara watched as magnificent white wings unfolded from his shoulders.

Dimitri laughed. "You're no match for me, Michael…not even with these... these minions of yours".

Sara felt her own scream fill her ears as Dimitri's talons whipped out swiping one of Michael's wings, pushing him back. The two ink minions needed no further cue. They began to whirl about Dimitri. Sara could hear him screaming as the maelstrom increased its speed; bits and pieces of wing and talon, skin and light joining in as Dimitri was ripped apart.

And then the ink moved away in a soft hush and fell to the ground where it ran like mercury to Michael's feet.

Michael held out his hands to it and his blue glow returned as the ink climbed up over the tops of his feet and spread over him to its rightful place on his torso.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara watched terrified as the remains of Dimitri lifted up and turned to ash as they blew away with the wind before her eyes.

And then she turned to Michael.  
Michael's gaze left his bare chest and met her stare, his eyes intense.

"Sara", he said softly, almost so low she couldn't hear him.

She went to him, her mind reeling. Was she dead, was this it? Was she finally free to be with Michael?

He held out his hand. Sara hesitated for a moment and then slipped her fingers through his.

"It's time, Sara", he said, his tone somber.  
Sara looked into his eyes to see the sadness reflected there.

"I don't understand, Michael, am I dead…or am I going back again"? She said never looking away from him.  
If she really were to leave him again she wanted to fill her eyes with as much of him as possible for as long as she was allowed.

Michael nodded his head, motioning for her to look behind her.  
Reluctant to take her eyes from him, Sara turned her head, taking in the sight behind her.

At the sight of the beautiful field of roses, she was filled with joy, the paper flowers beckoning to her. Sara looked back to Michael's sad smile, her own smile faltering in confusion.

"I don't understand ... you don't want me to stay with you…do you"? She questioned.  
Michael sighed and let her hand go.

"It's not that I don't want you to stay with me, Sara… I do…more than you could know", he said and reached to stroke her cheek.

"It's just…I wanted you to have a good life, Sara... I watched you…everyday… at first I saw how I ruined things for you…and then I saw some happiness coming back into your life…I saw you getting closer to your father. I saw you finally getting on with your life after everything I had done; after all of the damage caused by knowing me…But now it's too late…now"…He faltered.

He looked away from her.

"Michael, you were the most important thing that ever happened to me, don't you see that"? She smiled softly.

"You were the love of my life…you still are…you always will be. I want to be here with you, it's what I have always wanted".

She reached and stroked his face making him look at her.

"I love you, Michael".  
Michael's ethereal eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, too, Sara…I never stopped loving you; I never stopped waiting for you".

He lowered his face close to hers, his lips soft as they caressed her. Sara deepened the kiss, her mouth inviting his tongue to meet hers in a sensual waltz. She reached and felt his soft skin against her palm as she cupped his face.

He pulled back and Sara looked around her. They were now standing in the great field of origami roses. She smiled up at him and met his eyes. And then his great wings spread out from his shoulders; and his arms fell around her pulling her to him gently.

"Hold on to me, Sara", he voiced on the wind.  
Sara nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly…she would hold on alright.

She would hold on tight and never let go.

(The End)


End file.
